Pepsi and Blue Hair
by TheVillainofTheStory
Summary: Zane loves Jaden. Cyrus loves Jaden. Jaden loves Jesse. What happens when the Truesdale brothers share their misery? Freaky things, man.


This is my first fic on this site. I hope that whoever reads this likes it. I'm not entirely sure what constitutes a crackfic, but this might be slightly crackfic-ish. I use the english names because I like them.

Summary: What happens when two brothers both love a certain protagonist, but said protagonist is with another man? Weird stuff. Really weird stuff.

Disclamer: I don't own Yugioh GX, nor do I own Pepsi.

Zane Truesdale was not a man who liked to show emotion or affection. He was also not one to pine after lost love. Nor would he usually blitz himself into a sugary-caffeine induced coma. But for Jaden Yuki, he was willing to do all those things.

Zane, a twenty-four pack of Pepsi Cola in hand, walked sadly to the cliff where he and Jaden had first dueled. If he was going to cry himself to sleep, he might as well do it right: out in the middle of nowhere at a place that held emotional significance to him. He plopped down sadly on the edge of the cliff to watch the sunset. Without looking, he reached over and ripped open the box of Pepsi and pulled a can out.

"Big brother?" a timid voice squealed from the beach under him. Zane glanced down. Sure enough, it was his little brother Cyrus. "What are you doing here? And why do you have a Pepsi? You know that they make you pass out."

Zane glared at his brother, then he noticed a box similar to his own behind the little blue haired boy. Then he smirked. "I believe they do the same thing to you, Cyrus," he pointed out dryly. Zane slid gracefully off the side of the cliff down to sit next to his brother.

"So what are you doing here?" Cyrus asked. It wasn't like his brother to drink Pepsi. Sure, sometimes he could be self-destructive, but he had never resorted to Pepsi before.

"Why don't you tell me first," Zane hedged as he cracked open the soda. He took a long gulp of it, then look at Cyrus.

His little brother blushed. "Jaden and Jessie have gotten together," he mumbled quietly through his embarrassment. He took a swig of his own Pepsi. "I've like Jaden for a long time, and this, this funny talking, crystal obsessing, spirit seeing… PERSON takes Jaden away from me!" Cyrus pouted and took another sip of soda.

Zane smiled behind his can. He had figured that him and his brother both liked Jaden. "I know the feeling," he agreed. Cyrus dropped his soda in surprise.

"You like Jaden too?" he asked in a whisper.

Zane smirked at his brother's reaction. "Yes, Cyrus. I'm in love with Jaden Yuki," he replied truthfully. It felt good to say those words to someone else.

They sat in silence for a while, each drinking a lot of Pepsi. Finally Cyrus asked, "Why did you come here? Hiccup!"

"Because this is where I met Jaden for the first time," Zane said. He crunched the can on his forehead and grabbed another out of the box. It was his fifth.

Cyrus smiled at his brother. "I remember. Right before that, Jaden had saved me from drowning. That's why I'm here," he said happily.

A few cans later and things got loopy.

First, Zane started to sing. Not really loud, but loud enough for Cyrus to hear. He was singing Fergalicious. Cyrus joined in, his high squealing voice sounding odd with Zane's lovely baritone. Then they started dancing. They began to gavotte while still singing Fergalicious at the top of their lungs.

After doing that for quite sometime, they fell backwards onto the sand. "I think, hiccup, I want, hiccup, some bacon," Cyrus slurred through his hiccups.

Zane nodded in agreement. "Maybe Jaden will make us some," he said, his words also slurring. They paused, then grabbed each other and started crying.

"We lost Jaden!" Cyrus wailed into Zane's shirt. Zane patted his brother on the head.

"I know," Zane sniffled. "But do you know what the worst part is?

"What?"

"We lost him to a guy with blue-er hair!" he cried. Both of them resumed bawling until passing out from Pepsi overload.

"Do you think that they're okay?" A voice pierced Zane's hazy consciousness. Where was he? Why was there sunlight in his room? Who was talking? And most importantly, what was the warm shifting stuff he was laying on?

"I think they had a Pepsi blowout," another voice said, amusement obvious in his voice. Atticus?

"Pepsi?" the first voice asked again. Was that Jaden?

"Yeah. Zane and Cyrus can't drink Pepsi. It makes them do loopy things. Kinda like getting drunk, but weirder," Atticus explained. Zane could all but see the joy in his best friend's voice at this. Why was he telling Jaden this?

"Ohhhhh!" Jaden said holding the word out. "So that's why they're half-naked."

Zane's eyes flew open at this. Son of a gun. He wasn't wearing a shirt **or** pants. He sat up carefully, and a headache started pounding. "What the hell," he muttered. Glancing over, he saw that Cyrus was still asleep and equal in the status of clothing.

"Good to see that you're up," Atticus chirped brightly. He held a hand down to help Zane up. Zane took it gratefully. He felt dizzy and leaned on Atticus for support.

"Where are our clothes?" he demanded groggily.

"Here they are," Jaden said triumphantly pulling them out from the sand. He smiled at Zane. Had Zane Truesdale been a lesser man, he would have blushed scarlet. As it was, he only turned a light shade of pink. He accepted the clothes and slipped them back on quickly.

"Zane, dude, you don't look good," Jaden said. He bounced over to Zane's side. He lifted a hand to Zane's forehead. Zane tried not to blush. "You don't have a temperature, but I think that I should get you back to your dorm. Atticus, would you carry Cyrus back to the Slifer dorms?"

"Sure thing," Atticus agreed with a grin. Jaden took Atticus's place to help Zane walk to the dorm. Zane glanced over his shoulder and saw Atticus smirk at him. 'Have fun!' he mouthed at the blushing blue haired boy.

The walk went by too quickly for Zane's liking. Jaden prattled on about nothing in particular for the most part, but he would make sure to ask Zane is he was all right about every two minutes.

They got up the stairs in the Obelisk Boy's dorm without too much hassle, and Jaden opened Zane's room door for him. He led him inside and tucked him into bed, telling him sternly to never go get on a Pepsi High again. Zane nodded because Jaden looked too darn cute to do anything else.

"I'm meeting Jessie now, but I'll come back to check on you later," he promised as he slipped out the door.

Zane sighed sadly and snuggled down further in his bed. Part of the night before came back to him. "I lost him to a guy with blue-er hair," he muttered.

The end. I'm a fan of so many Jaden pairings, but Zane/Jaden is my favorite. So this was fun for me. Message me and tell me what you think, please.


End file.
